Das Erlischen goldener Tupfer
by MayJ.Black
Summary: Auszug: Seine haselnussbraunen Augen wirkten in dem einsamen Licht der Mondsichel wie zwei glühende Leuchtwürmchen, die starr in der Luft schwebten, als wären sie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur aufgehängt... Er musste sich stellen. Seinen Gefühlen und Lily.


**Autor:** Ich, Ms. Sinead May J. Black  
**Charaktere:** Lily Evans und James "Krone" Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört natürlich wie eh und je unserer lieben J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit keinen einzigen winzigen Cent...

* * *

Es war dunkel.

Seine haselnussbraunen Augen wirkten in dem einsamen Licht der Mondsichel wie zwei glühende Leuchtwürmchen, die starr in der Luft schwebten, als wären sie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur aufgehängt. Die Stille die um ihn herum in diesem düsterem Raum herrschte, wäre für viele agsteinflößend gewesen und hätte sie davon abgehalten sich allein dort hinein zu begeben. Er jedoch saß dort, an dem großen alten Fenster, an dessen Rahmen allmählich die Farbe abbröckelte und es gab ihm innerliche Ruhe, mal allein und nur von trübster Stille umgeben zu sein. So oft hatte er hier gesessen, so oft die Einsamkeit gesucht und zu gut kannte er dieses Schloss zu dem dieser Ort gehörte. Es hätte nichts gegeben, was ihn erschrocken oder in jeglicher Hinsicht Angst eingeflößt hätte.

Sein gedankenverlorener Blick, hing immer noch dort draußen auf den Länderein und alles in ihm drin drehte sich nur um dieses eine Gefühl welches er seit Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, in sich trug.

Er seufzte kurz auf und seine Augen schlossen sich. Das letzte bisschen Licht in dem von Schatten beherrschtem Zimmer erlosch mit ihnen. Er hob seine Hand, strich sich erschöpft durch das rabenschwarze Haar und drehte sich von dem Fenster fort um aufzustehen. Es schien ihn große Mühe zu kosten dies zu tun und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Schmerz ab.

Doch was war es was James Potter verletzte?

Er rückte sich mit einem Finger die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, die etwas schräg auf ihr saß und lief zu einem Tisch welchen man schemenhaft im schwachem Lichtstrahl sah, der nun durch das Fenster schien. Er ging normal, nichts deutete auf eine äußerliche Verletzung hin, aber dennoch war der Schmerz aus seinem Gesicht nicht verschwunden.

Sachte schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, so als ob er sich unwillkommene Gedanken heraus treiben wollte oder sich ermahnte, sie nicht mehr zu beachten.

Er öffnete die Augen und in ihrem Glanz lag etwas verborgen...

Müde griff er nach seiner Tasche, schwang sie sich um die Schulter und schritt zu Tür. Sein Hand legte sich auf die Klinke und sein Blick fiel noch einmal zurück zum Fenster, welches nun der einzigst helle Fleck in diesem Raum war und bei all der Dunkelheit eine melancholische Ruhe ausstrahlte in die man sich hätte mühelos fallen lassen könnte. Es wirkte als wolle er diesen Ort für die heutige Nacht auf wiedersehen sagen und letztendlich drehte er sich um und verschwand in der verschluckenden Finsternis der Korridore.

Seine Schritte halten dumpf durch die Gänge und zum ersten Mal empfand er diese Mauern, die ihn sonst so beruhigten, bedrückend. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt in den Zinnen und Türmen, den hohen Wänden und kahlen Mauern. Es schien als wäre dieses Schloss sinnbildlich für seinen eigenen Körper und er selbst war dieses Gefühl in ihm. Eingeengt, verdrängt und unwillkommen.

Er seufzte erneut und rieb sich immer noch müde die Augen.

Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Er wusste es nicht, doch er dachte es könne noch nicht spät sein. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es aller spätestens um Zehn Uhr sein würde. Das versetzte seinem Magen einen kurzen Stich.

Sie konnte also noch in den Korridoren unterwegs sein...

Sie.

Lily Evans.

Die Gestalt seines einzigen Gedankens, der haltlos in seinem Kopf umher schwirrte und seinen ganzen Körper besetzte. Sie, die mehr als irgendein anderes Mädchen, ihm den Kopf verdrehte und ihn verrückt werden ließ beidem bloßen Gedanken an ihr Dasein.

James zerfraß es innerlich aus Sehnsucht nach ihr und es quälte ihn, ans sie zu denken, denn das einzige was er sah, war ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber.

Er verstand es nicht. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

Gut, er wusste, dass sie seine Arroganz nicht leiden konnte und er wusste, dass sie ihn für einen Hornochsen hielt und dass sie lieber mit dem Riesenkracken ausgehen würde, als mit ihm...

Und er erinnerte sich an all die anderen von Abscheu sprühenden Worte, die sie ihm schon an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Abermals schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Es fing schon wieder an. Jedesmal, wenn er an sie dachte (was ungefähr jede Sekunde war), begannen diese Dinge auf ihn einzuströmen und ihn förmlich in den Boden zu hämmern, ihn nieder zu machen und all seinen Stolz zu zerstören.

Und als ob dies nicht schon unertragbar genug war, gab es auch nur ausgerechnet dieses eine womit er sich dann wieder aufmuntern konnte... Sie.

Er musste nur einen Moment an ihre herrlich smaragdgrünen mandelförmigen Augen denken, die einer Frühlingswiese glichen und in der Sonne funkelten. Oder an ihr Haar welches er vor sich sah, wie es mit geschmeidigen Glanz im Wind wehte und sanft zerzauste, karminrot. Oder an ihr Lachen...

So vieles hätte er aufzählen können, was er so an ihr mochte.

Alles hätte Erwähnung gefunden. Er hätte von ihrem fließenden Bewegungen erzählt und ihre zärtliche Art und Weise wie sie Dinge berührte, als ob jedes von ihnen zerbrechlich wäre und eine Menge Liebe verdiente...

Doch dann sah er wieder Abscheu.

Es war ein Teufelskreis. Ein Hoch und Runter und es machte ihn mehr als verrückt. Er mochte nicht mehr essen, er mochte keine Menschen mehr sehen, nicht einmal seine engsten Freunde, er wollte nicht mehr in den Unterricht gehen, selbst das Streiche spielen oder hexen war ihm vergangen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und am liebsten vergessen...

Aber ein Entkommen gab es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so einfach.

Es gab nur einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Die Sommerferien und diese brachen in zwei Tagen an. Jedoch gab es zuvor noch ein großen Hindernis zu überwinden, dass wusste er. Würde er in der momentanen Situation gehen, würde er keinen Spaß in den Sommerferien haben und innerhalb weniger Tage sterben...

Er lächelte kurz wehleidig. Er schien von sich selbst belustigt. Dass er schon an das Sterben dachte, nur weil er von Lily getrennt werden würde klang, fand er, ziemlich albern. Doch so war ihm zumute.

Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ermahnte sich innerlich selbst. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er musste sie etwas fragen, was ihm endgültige Gewissheit verschaffen und über seine zukünftige Lebenszeit entscheiden würde.

Er hatte zwar Angst, große Angst vor ihrer Antwort, aber diese war für ihn nichts im vergleich zu den Qualen die er sonst litt.

Er musste sich stellen. Seinen Gefühlen und Lily.

Und prompt.

Da war sie.

Sie stand am Ende des Ganges, in dem auch James soeben lief und war stehen geblieben, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Auch er erstarrte, als seine Augen sie plötzlich erfassten. In seinem Magen spürte er sofort wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln und in seinen Ohren hörte er seinen Herzschlag schneller und lauter werden und für ihn schien dieses Geräusch den ganzen Gang zu erfüllen.

Doch beides wurde plötzlich überschattet oder wie von einer Welle überschwemmt, welche eisige und doch so leidenschaftliche Sehnsucht mit sich brachte. Er verlor sich augenblicklich in ihrem Augen. Sie zogen ihn an wie ein magischer See, der ihn in sich hinein sog. Voll Glanz, Schönheit und Ruhe. Er spürte wie seine Knie langsam weich wurden und auch merkte er auf einmal wie großen Hunger er doch hatte. Alles um ihn herum schien zu verschwinden und er sah nur noch grüne Augen, spürte Hunger, Sehnsucht und Schmerz, aber er zwang sich zurück. Zurück auf diesen Gang und er blickte sofort von ihr weg.

Dann richtete sie das Wort an ihn, nichts ahnend was sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit James für Gedankenstürze verursachte.

"Hey, Potter. Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie schritt auf ihn zu, mit einem leicht misstrauischem Blick, aber ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie strich im gehen mit ihrem einen Finger an den Wänden entlang und er schaute ihr im Augenwinkel dabei zu.

"Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek vergessen...", sprach er leise und sah immer noch zu ihr.

Sie schmunzelte kurz und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Seit den ganzen sechs Jahren, in die ich auf diese Schule gehe, hab ich dich erst einmal in der Bibliothek gesehen und dich noch nie dabei erwischt wie du Hausaufgaben gemacht hast. Und jetzt soll ich dir glauben, Potter, dass du plötzlich dort warst um welche zu machen?"

Er blickte fort von ihr. Sachte lächelte er und sagte dann mit fester Stimme.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es mir glaubst. Es war immerhin gelogen."

Sie stutze. Ihr Blick haftete an ihm. Ihr fiel auf, dass sein Gesicht etwas schmaler geworden war, er schien blass und ihn seinen Augen machte sie diesen merkwürdigen Glanz aus. Sie musste unwillkürlich die Stirn runzeln, denn in diesem Moment sah sie nichts von dem , was sie sonst an ihm kannte. Kein überhebliches Grinsen, kein arrogantes Getue, keine üblichen anzüglichen Blicke, welche sie sonst gewohnt war. Es schien ihm nicht gut zu gehen.

James atmete plötzlich tief ein, strich sich durch die Haare und wand sich an sie.

Sie drehte mit den Augen, da sie dachte er würde wieder einmal sein Haar verwuscheln, um auszusehen wie der große Quidditchspieler und lachte über ihre eigenen Gedanken, die sie soeben noch gehabt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass diese Geste in diesem Moment einfach ein Zeichen der Nervosität war und dass er sich gerade zusammen riss nicht endgültig wahnsinnig zu werden. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sprach dann in einem ruhigen Ton, doch mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

"Evans... es ist eigentlich ganz gut, dass ich dich gerade treffe, denn ich wollte dich etwas fragen..."

Sie stöhnte. Er schaute sie überrascht an und fragte sich wieso sie so genervt blickte.

"Nein, Potter, ich will immer noch nicht mit dir ausgehen, versteh's doch endlich!"

Sie wand sich zum gehen.

"Aber.. Nein, Evans, dass wollte ich dich doch gar nicht fragen-"

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab und drehte sich bevor sie sprach wieder um und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

"Jetzt formuliere die Frage auch nicht wieder anders, damit es so aussieht, als ob du gar nicht nach einem Date fragst, Potter, dass hatten wir auch schon. Allmählich finde ich dich unkreativ."

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, musste aber lächeln über die Tatsache, dass sie sich noch daran erinnerte.

"Nein, nein, Evans, hör mir doch einfach zu."

"Es tut mir Leid aber ich habe immer noch meinen Rundgang zu erledigen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen hier, bin ich recht gewissenhaft. Also, schöne Nacht noch und sei ja pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn nicht, du weißt ich finde dich."

Wieder wand sie sich zum gehen, doch James wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er ahnte, dass er sicherlich nicht noch einmal den Mut aufbringen würde sich ihr gegenüber zu stellen.

"Nein, bitte warte und hör mir zu. Lily!"

Er war ihr hinterher gelaufen und hatte ihre Hand gegriffen, damit sie stehen blieb. Ihr Blick fiel erst auf ihre Hand, die zaghaft von James seiner gehalten wurde und dann in sein Gesicht.

Er flehte sie an.

"Bitte, Lily, beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage und bitte sei ehrlich zu mir."

Sie schien verwirrt zu sein und sie blickte ihm immer noch ins Gesicht. Diese Ernsthaftigkeit hatte sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen, geschweige denn diesen Glanz in seinen Augen: Schmerz.

Unschlüssig nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopf um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass sie hörte und dass sie ehrlich antworten wollte. Sie spürte seine Hand, die immer noch die ihre hielt, leicht zittern.

Er schaute kurz auf den Boden, atmete nochmals tief durch und schluckte.

Nun war der Moment gekommen und seine Angst schnürte ihn fast die Kehle zu.

Doch dann fragte er das, was ihn seit Monaten quälte:

"Wird es für mich je, irgendwann, auch nur eine Chance geben?"

Sie hatte den Atem angehalten und starrte ununterbrochen in seine haselnussbraunen Augen.

Sie waren haselnussbraun, dass fiel ihr in diesem Moment zum ersten mal richtig auf. Ihr war es noch nie aufgefallen, es hatte sie auch nie interessiert was für eine Augenfarbe er hatte, doch diesmal bemerkte sie es. Sie sah ebenso kleine goldene Tupfer in ihnen, die geradezu heraus stachen, doch sie war sich der Schönheit seiner Augen nie bewusst gewesen.

Sie zögerte kurz und trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück, aber unterbrach nicht ihren Blick.

"Ich- ich dachte das war immer klar gewesen... ich meine- du- ich. Ich bin doch nur eine Laune für dich, ein Scherz, ein Spiel von so vielen."

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und das verunsicherte sie noch mehr.

"Nein. Um Merlins Willen, nein! Du bist doch kein Spiel für mich! Ich meine das ernst. Es geht mir hier nicht um ein einfaches Date, es geht mir um viel mehr als das. Ich will- ich meine- "

Er schluckte abermals.

"Bitte, beantworte mir meine Frage, Lily, beantworte sie mir..."

Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an. Seine Worte verwirrten sie, doch noch viel mehr stutze sie über diese Gefühle die sich so eindeutig auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Er litt. Er litt unter etwas was sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie spürte seine warme Hand die ihre nun fester hielt. Es schien als würde er sich an sie klammern um nicht aus der Ruhe zu geraten oder vollends verrückt zu werden. Ungeduldig erwartete er ihre Antwort und versuchte sie ihn ihrem Augen zu finden, aber sie verrieten nichts, außer pure Verwirrung.

"Lily..."

Die Art und Weise wie er ihren Namen aussprach, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Unsicher trat sie wieder einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ihre Augen noch immer fest in seine blickend.

"Ich weiß nicht.. Ich weiß es nicht..."

Er atmete kurz ein und schloss die Augen.

"Ja oder nein...?", wisperte er und als er sie wieder anschaute, blickte er ernst und sie sah die Tapferkeit in seinem Gesicht, mit der er sich der Antwort stellte.

In ihr drin fanden für sie verwirrende Dinge statt. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl im Magen. An der Stelle wo James ihre Hand berührte kribbelte es leicht und sie konnte immer noch nicht aufhören ihn un unterbrochen anzustarren. Doch kaum hatte sie sich versehen, sagte sie es plötzlich:

"...Nein."

Und Lilys Hand fiel aus James seiner.

Sein Herz blieb für diesen Moment stehen.

Dann sah sie zu wie es langsam und Stück für Stück zerbrach.

Sein Gesicht fiel, jede Emotion war wie ausgelöscht und in seinen Augen erlosch langsam jeder winzige goldene Tupfer. Er unterbrach ihren Blick, schaute fort, trat zwei unsichere Schritte zurück und eine Sekunde lang glaubte sie er würde umfallen. Doch er tat es nicht. Er strich sich durch sein Haar, blickte sie kurz an und sah dann wieder zu Boden.

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte er.

Dann sah sie wie er all seinen Mut noch ein letztes Mal sammelte, den Kopf erhob und sie anblickte.

"Gut... dann.. Ist das so...", meinte er und... lächelte.

Seine haselnussbraunen Augen suchten unsicher in ihrem Blick nach irgend einem Wort, einem Lachen als Anzeichen für einen gemeinen Scherz, aber vergeblich. Er fand nichts der gleichen. Er sah nur grün, smaragdgrün. Sah nochmal und fand karminrot und blasse weiße Haut und zarte Lippen...Sah Lily.

Die er nun endgültig nie haben durfte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und ging davon. Nach einigen Schritten rannte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, die ihn sehnsüchtig verschluckte..

Lily blieb dort stehen, starrte an die Stelle an der James so eben noch gestanden hatte und eine Träne rannte über ihr Gesicht, welche sie nicht verstand...

* * *

_FORTSETZUNG...?_

_Wenn welche erwünscht ist, dann... naja ihr wisst ja sicherlich wie das mit den Rewievs geht..oder? ;) _


End file.
